shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Turan Name Construction
For other articles relating to the Turan see Turan (disambiguation) The Turishian naming system is somewhat unique among the governments in the galaxy, the closest approximation would be the ancient bajorian system but even then there are differences. Given Name The first name of any Turan citizen is a name given to them by their parents. These tend to be very Z, X or N heavy, but other letters are also present. Male names tend to end on consonance and female names tend to end on vowels but this is not always the case. Examples of Male Turan Given Names: *Zig *Xin *Zine Examples of Female Turan Given Names: *Kruna *Yor *Roueshan Family Name Family names are passed down through the generations, and are generally taken from the smaller family to preserve the name. Upon taking a life mate, the pair descide which of their two Family names the other will take and this is passed on to their children until the time that they were to take a life mate. Examples of Turan Family Names: *Regokah *Ryze *Zirza Occupation Name The occupation name is the most variable name that a Turan can have, it changes with thier evolving occupations. As a Turan takes a new job, they take a new name. 'High Council Titles' Turan - Leader of the Turishian people and the highest title in the union Pahrun - Leader of scientific advancement in the Turishian Union Pezon - Voice of the Turishian people Lahen - Leader of the TSTG Ge’Tain - Leader of the military Randen– Leader of the lower levels of the Turan Government 'Government Titles' Atores– 2 per planet, act as senators Veprat– One per billion people on a planet (min 1) Dorucon – One per planet Gorven – One per continent on a planet Yoram– one per city on a planet Ze’Atores – act as a senate for a planet, 2 per predefined area (generally continent) Ze’Veprat – One per million people on a planet, from a predefined area (generally a continent) 'Military Titles' Ren - Low Raking officer Quea - Mid Ranking officer Ohr - High Ranking officer Fla - Commander of a Ship Tain - commander of a fleet or army 'Other Titles' Zeborah - all children are named this Erbeh - tailors and semesters Amassi- Ambassadors to other states Rytain- High ranking ambassador, given as a sign of respect Mazzok - Outdated term for a clerk, no longer used Inaege - Engineers Irradue - Scientists 'Prefixes' Ze' - in training for a particular field Ma' - For those who are exiled from the union Any name can be contracted with another name to produce a more specific title. For example Fla'Amassi is someone who is both the commander of a ship and an ambassador of some kind. If Picard were a Turan he would be a Fla'Amassi. Planet Name This name is perhaps the simplest name that a Turan can have; it is simple the planet on which they were born. Zig Amassi's full name is written as Zig Regokah Amassi Synoh.